Jack Abbott
}} John "Jack" Abbott, Jr. is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Peter Bergman since 1989. The role was originated by the late Terry Lester from 1980-1989. Biography John "Jack" Abbott, Jr. is born in Genoa City, to John Abbott, Sr. and his then wife, Dina on June 29, 1951. He has two younger sisters, Ashley and Traci, and one younger brother, Billy. He is the father of three sons, Keemo, John and Kyle. Early Years, Nikki and baby John Jack lived in his childhood home, the Abbott Mansion, nearly his whole life. Originally, Jack was a playboy. He had affairs with Diane Jenkins and Jill Foster. He married Patty Williams in order to be president of Jabot Cosmetics, but he often cheated on her. Patty became pregnant with his child, and then walked in on him and Diane having an affair, tripped and lost the baby. Patty wanted to try again, but over heard Jack saying why he married her, and that he didn't want to be a father. Patty shot him three times in the chest and Jack didn't press charges. After Jill married his father, she and Jack had an affair. Jack's ex, Lindsey Wells, took pictures and blackmailed him into marrying her. After he got the pictures, he claimed that the marriage was invalid. Lindsey gave the photos to Katherine Chancellor, who gave them to John. Jack and Nikki Newman, Victor Newman's ex-wife, got married, and Nikki became pregnant. However, the marriage was short lived, as Nikki was still in love with Victor. Victor caused their baby boy, John Abbott III, to be born early and little John died. Jack was reunited with Luan Volien, with whom he had a relationship in Vietnam. The had a son together named Keemo Volien Abbott. Luan died, however, and Keemo left town. Phyllis, Diane and Kyle In 2001, Jack and Phyllis Summers had a romance, but Diane returned to town saying that her baby, Kyle Abbott, was Jack's son. Jack and Phyllis battled Diane for custody, but lost, and Diane and Kyle left town. Jack and Phyllis tried to have a baby, but Phyllis cheated on him with his former stepson, Nicholas Newman. A DNA test was done, and Nick was the only one who saw it. Nick said that he was the baby's father. Summer, Adam and Sharon During the ice storm of 2006, Jack and Phyllis got trapped in an elevator together and Phyllis went into labor. He delievered the little girl, who was later named Summer Newman. Jack and Sharon Newman started dating. They got married on April 26 and he got close with Sharon's son, Noah Newman. Jack, Nick, Sharon and Phyllis started a magazine together called [[Restless Style|''Restless Style and]] used it to write exposes on several people in Genoa City. Jack teamed up with Adam Wilson to get revenge on Victor. They forged Victor's diary, but Adam was the only one who got caught. Adam was arrested and Jack was never charged. Jack and Sharon divorced, and Jack started having an affair with Mary Jane Benson, who was really Patty. Victor brought her back to get revenge on Jack for the diary. Patty was now obsessed with Jack, and when she saw Phyllis and Jack having an affair, she fed highly allergic Summer peanuts, sending her into a coma. While dealing with this, Jack also thought that Sharon was having his baby. However, she was actually having Nick's baby, and lied so Nick would focus on Summer. The truth came out during an argument, but Jack promised to keep the secret for Summer's sake. Nick found out later on, though, and Jack was obviously disapointed that he wouldn't be a father again. Patty kidnapped Jack's niece, Colleen Carlton. Colleen managed to get away, via conoe, but fell out and almost drowned, Jack pulled her out and Patty pulled a gun on him and Victor, who came to help. Paul, Patty and Emily Victor was shot three times in the chest and Patty fled, though her brother, Paul Williams, convinced her to surrender. Jack convinced Traci to donate Colleen's heart to save Victor's life. Jack fell for Patty's therapist, Dr. Emily Peterson. Emily rejected him, since she didn't want to cause any trouble with Patty. She eventually said yes and fell in love with him. They got engaged. Patty read about it in the paper and went insane. She knocked out and drugged Emily, nearly killing her. She dyed her hair and they switched places. Patty married Jack, who thought that she was Emily. Jack soon started to become suspisious when "Emily" started acting strangely. Jack found her diary on April 30, 2010 and realized the truth. He adopted a cat he named Mrs. Kitty and gave it to Patty. Emily was allergic to cats, so he Saw if Patty would have a reaction, and she didn't. Jack went to Paul while Patty dyed her hair back to blonde, went to the psych ward, drugged Emily and put her in the morgue labeled Jane Doe. Patty then took her place in the padded cell. Jack went to the cell and realized that Patty wasn't Emily. Patty told him that Emily was "gone". Jack went to the morgue in time to save Emily from the coroner who was about to cut her open. Patty tried to kill herself so she wouldn't be locked up again, but Emily talked her out of it, before Emily collasped in Jack's arms. At the hopsital, Emily told Jack she could never forgive him for not realizing he was married to an entirely differant person for such a long time. Helping Abby, Adam's Lawsuit and Diane Returns Jack started secretly helping his niece Abby Newman get access to her trust which her parents would not let her touch. Then he went to Tucker McCall and asked Tucker to give him his co-CEO position back at Jabot Cosmetics. In return, Jack would bring Tucker the Newman Enterprises' Beauty of Nature Cosmetics division on a platter. He also started secretly helping Victor take down Adam and Skye Lockehart Newman's hedge fund. In addition to all that, he secretly worked with Skye to get Adam's lawsuit against the Abbott family dropped. Jack and Skye ended up sleeping together and Adam walked in on them. Jack overheard Adam threatening Skye's life. In November, 2010, at the GCAC, Jack told Diane he wanted to see Kyle. Diane told him he had his chance and he blew it by siding with Phyllis after a ''Restless Style article cost her a job with Tucker. Jack told her that moving to New York was off the table. Diane said she thought she and Kyle would be better off away from there and from Jack. After receiving a call from Phyllis that Kyle had skipped school and was at the magazine's office, Jack showed up just in time to see Kyle pour a cup of tea all over Phyllis' laptop. Jack called his son out on his behavior and told him that the feud between Diane and Phyllis was something those two women had to settle between themselves. Later, Jack told Phyllis he wanted to replace her laptop since his son ruined her old one. Recent Developments Jack gave Diane Jenkins the Walnut Grove Academy tuition bill for Kyle Abbott. She was relieved when he told her he wanted to pony up the money for Kyle's education. In December, Marion Greenly, a friend of Jack's, became an investor in The Newman Fund at Jack's urging. After the fund became insolvent, Marion lost all her money. Feeling guilty about getting her into the fund in the first place, Jack repaid Marion every dollar she lost out of his own money. To show her gratitude, Marion brought Jack a Christmas present. In January 2011, Jack comforted Phyllis Summers after she realized that her actions had placed her friends and loved ones in harm's way. Phyllis told Jack that, above all, she wanted her son and his daughter to be safe. Jack asked Michael Baldwin to join him to search for Daisy Carter. Lauren Fenmore promised Michael she'd behave. Romance with Kelly At a Delia Foundation fundraiser, Kelly befriends Lily Winters. At the event, she mistakes Billy's brother, Jack Abbott, for her blind date Lily set her up with; Kelly and the attendees are later held in a hostage situation, which leads to the revelation of Kelly's affair to Billy. Kelly is then shunned by a majority of Genoa City after the fundraising event for her involvement with Billy. She meets Jack again, where he offers her money to go somewhere far away from Billy, in which she is deeply insulted and rejects his offer. After resigning from GC Cares, Lily hires her at Jabot Cosmetics. Jack then attempts to rectify his mistake, and takes Kelly out on a dinner date, much to the displeasure of Jack's family members, in particularly Billy Kelly and Jack Abbott start dating, much to the dismay of Summer Newman, who was hoping Jack wouldn't move on from her mother, Phyllis Newman who was in a coma. Jack began wondering about Kelly and Stitch's connection, especially when he saw them together. Kelly finally made Stitch realize he had to be honest with Victoria, but realizes how complicated the situation is when she finds out Victoria is pregnant. She promises not to tell Victoria Stitch's secret, but says she will tell Jack the truth if he asks her. When Billy confides to Kelly that he is going to talk to Stitch's ex-wife Jenna Kieran about his secret, She tells Stitch about it, so he can try to do damage control. The secret was that Stitch killed their drunken abusive father when they were younger and took the identity and social security number of a deceased classmate named, Ben Rayburn. Kelly and Jack deepen in their romance and Jack announces to everybody that they're together. Eventually Kelly moves in with him. Kelly wants Jack to know that it's okay to be thinking about Phyllis in the hospital and she doesn't want to replace her. Jack continued to prove his love to Kelly. Summer and her newly wed husband, Austin Travers, invited Jack and Kelly over for their first married adult dinner. Kelly was a bit hesitant about going but Jack insisted her to go and looked forward to telling Summer and Austin that Kelly's moving in at dinner. When Jack told Summer, she was very emotional and stormed upstairs. Austin ran up to Summer and she apologized to Jack and Kelly for being so childish and immature. Summer felt everybody was moving on with their lives forgetting about Phyllis, but had to accept Kelly into Jack's life. Kelly and Stitch ran into their mother, Maureen Russell, at the Genoa City Country Club. Maureen wanted to sit down and talk to her two children. Kelly was very resentful towards her mother. She states that even when Ben killed her father, Maureen took Stitch's side. Maureen pointed out that she made peace with Ben but Kelly claims that's different. Kelly left her relationship with her mother on bad terms. Jack told Kelly he noticed her mother's back in town at a restaurant. Kelly told him she doesn't trust Maureen. Jack pointed out that kelly walked away from many things in her life: Stitch, Maureen, Billy ... and he wondered if they hit a bump in the road if she'd do the same to him. He asked her to open up to him. Kelly told him after her father died, Maureen didn't seem to care like it didn't matter. She didn't want to be surrounded by his things or anything. Kelly and Lily held a bachelorette party for Sharon along with Mariah, Nikki, Victoria, Abby, and Summer. Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. Mariah had Summer give her money to bride the bartender into stripping. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam, Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. Phyllis and Adam Return At Nick and Sharon's wedding,just before they were about to get married, Phyllis busted through the doors and shocked everybody! As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue. Kelly saw how much Jack still cared about Phyllis. Sharon left the church. Kelly arrived at the Genoa City Memorial Hospital with Jack and Summer. Kelly felt out of place. After Summer and Avery, Jack got to talk to Phyllis. Phyllis was frustrated at why Jack wouldn't take her home. They were told not to give her a whole lot of new information so he said she needs to rest. Kelly felt guilty and when Jack returned home, she had her bags packed ready to leave. Jack was persistently trying to convince her to stay with her and eventually she stayed the night. Jack woke up the next morning next to a note from Kelly that she had left. After Nick, Noah, and Mariah left for the church; Phyllis showed up and took Sharon to the spot where she fell. Sharon finally remembered everything. When Victor, Jack, and Nick showed up; Sharon tearfully admitted she had switched the results of Summer's paternity test and that Nick was Summer's biological father. Nick was furious with Sharon and vowed to never forgive her. Things got worse for Sharon when Nick told her he was suing her for full custody of Faith, so Sharon hired David Sherman to represent her. Summer and Nick were upset by Sharon but also by Phyllis who only cared about revenge but eventually forgave Phyllis. Phyllis and Jack and Jack officially proposes to Phyllis after declaring his undying love for her; later however, Jack discovers that Phyllis knows about his romance with Kelly. After Phyllis lights into Jack, she asks him why he asked her to marry him, and Jack tells her that he proposed to her because he loves her, needs her, and can't imagine another day of his life going by without her. Jack recently hired Phyllis back at Jabot as the new head of fashion. Jack also fires Sharon, but says he will give her a good recommendation so she can get another job. Jack got a another big shock when a man, who claimed to be Adam Newman, showed up at the Abbot mansion. Jack refused to believe the man was Adam, but Adam eventually convinced him. Jack was furious with Adam and demanded that he turn himself, but Adam pleased with Jack for a chance to be a father to his son. Jack called Billy, who came and asked Jack who the man was. Adam introduced himself as Gabriel Bingham and Jack said nothing as Adam left. Adam paid Jack another visit and asked for his help, but Jack refused to help Adam and decided to turn him into the cops. Adam told Jack that if he does then Billy will go to jail as well. Adam lifted up his shirt to show Jack a scar and claimed Billy shot him. After a tense back and forth, Jack decided not to risk Billy's freedom. At the New Years Eve party at the Atheltic Club, Jack shows up before Phyllis appears and Kelly tries flirting with him. When Phyllis gets to the club, Jack has to literally keep her from ripping Kelly's head off, because she was hitting on Jack when Phyllis walked in. Jack calms her down and goes to get her a drink while she changes her dress; however when Kelly approaches Phyllis, she is called a bi^%h, and Phyllis accuses her of siphoning the gas out of her car so that she wouldn't make it to the club, and for purposely copying her dress. Kelly assumes Phyllis is spitting conspiracy, but Red tells Kelly that if she wants a war then she has got it. Adam approaches Jack and tells him to give him a job at Jabot, so he can get closer to Chelsea. Later Phyllis shows up in a fire engine red dress, and the couple kiss and toast the new year, as well as their future together. Kelly looks on though from the stairs. Phyllis texted Kelly from Jack's phone and got her to come to Jabot. The two woman argued, and Jack walked in to find Kelly holding her cheek. Kelly claimed that Phyllis had slapped her, but Kelly denied it. Kelly overheard Phyllis and Jack planning a romantic rendezvous, and later got a text. Kelly snuck into the room while Jack was blindfolded. Phyllis burst in and Kelly claimed that Jack has texted her. Phyllis accused Kelly of setting Jack up. Jack found out a woman with blonde hair ordered the roses and believed Kelly had set him up. Jack told Kelly that he was marrying Phyllis, and to leave him alone. Phyllis confronted Kelly and accused her of planting a blonde wig in her purse. Kelly tried to make peace with Phyllis by sitting down and having tea. Phyllis left and Ben say down to bait with Kelly. While they were talking, Kelly started to feel faint and Ben took her to the hospital. The doctor said that Kelly had been poisoned. Kelly admit to Ben that she had just dranken tea with Phyllis and got up for a second and Phyllis poisoned her tea!Stitch considered calling the police but Kelly denied that she had enough evidence and told the doctor's not to report anything. Kelly stopped by Jack and Phyllis's and accused Phyllis of poisoning her tea which Phyllis denied. Jack was confused and Kelly explained the story. Jack seemed to be more on Phyllis's side since Kelly intruded their house and made accusations. Kelly asked Phyllis to try some of the rest of her tea in a thermus then, and Jack said no! Kelly stated that he believes her. Jack asked Kelly to leave. phyllis then broke a vase out of anger. Jack went to Victor to ask wheter Phyllis's treatment could have affected her psychological process. Victor claimed she got her back, that's all he wanted. Jack asked a doctor to come over, which angered Phyllis because he thinks she's crazy! The next day, Jack told Red he wants them both to go to a therapist. Phyllis admit she doesn't know if she poisoned Kelly. She doesn't remember doing it but she could've. Phyllis told the therapist she hates Kelly just like she hates Sharon and hundreds of other people. She admit she can lie, duck, and weave through things but this one she doesn't know if she poisoned Kelly. The therapist told her the first step in moving on is forgiveness and she needs to forgive Kelly. Phyllis left the room only to see Kelly and Jack hugging. Phyllis apologized to Kelly before she left. Phyllis had her bags packed and left Jack's house. Phyllis appeared on a park bench with her bags in Chancellor Park. Kelly appeared to meet Phyllis as she asked. Kelly warned Phyllis no more threats because she is being recorded and will go right to the police. Phyllis wanted to say she's sorry. Kelly explained she already said that in the hospital before she left. Phyllis apologized for poisoning Kelly and Kelly was shocked. Phyllis explained she's leaving Genoa City and wants Kelly to take care of Jack. Phyllis left and Kelly walked off only for Phyllis to stay watching her. Kelly arrived at Jack's house and told him about Phyllis. Jack arrived in Chancellor Park and met up with red at the park bench and took her home. Phyllis and Jack arrived home only for Red to be set up when Michael Baldwin the attorney made himself present and Paul and Christine appeared to arrest Phyllis. Phyllis was furious and Jack sadly watched them take her away. Avery and Jack decided it would be better to put Phyllis is a mental facility, Fairview, instead of straight to prison. Phyllis was all freaked out by the place, and then Victor arrived there and was willing to have her temporarily move in with him and Nikki, much to the disliking of Nikki and Jack. Kelly kept trying to convince Jack, but Jack insisted they have no future and he wants to help and be with Phyllis. Jack tried to convince Phyllis to take him back, but she refused to trust him. Avery told Jack that if they can stage a public incident to make Phyllis look crazy, it would help there case. Jack went to the Valentine's Day party and told Phyllis he had moved on. Phyllis immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was Kelly, and started ranting in anger. Phyllis soon realized Jack had set her up, making her gene more furious with him. Jack encountered Kelly and they ended up sleeping together in a private area. Ashley saw Kelly leaving and Jack buttoning up his shirt. She lectured Jack about getting invoked with Kelly, and then left the Underground. Jack returned to the main area of the Underground just before the ceiling collapsed. Victor found Jack buried under rubble, and barely conscious. Jack mentions Adam and Victor wonders what Jack meant. Victor resuscitates Jack, and then asks him what he meant when he mentioned Adam. Jack makes something up, and Victor seems to believe it. Victor tells Jack to go first because he need medical attention. Jack refuses to let Victor save him anymore, and tells him to leave. As they arguing, the pile they are trapped under collapses on top of them. Jack is recovered and taken to the hospital. Ashley confronts Jack about sleeping with Kelly, and he is shocked and denies it. Crimes Commited *Convicted of shooting Jill Abbott and was sentenced to do community service restitution at a homeless shelter; was later exonerated *Left Victor Newman for dead after a verbal fight caused Victor to collapse, but reconsidered and returned to save him later *Altered spreadsheets, which led to the takeover of Newman Enterprises by Jack and Brad Carlton; was never charged *Tricked John Abbott into writing a will cutting his wife Gloria out of an inheritance - was exposed by Gloria and judge ruled she got half, including the Abbott Mansion *After being forbidden to own Jabot by a lawsuit settlement, he arranged for Ji Min Kim to buy it for him, so he secretly owned Jabot, until he sold it at a loss to Katherine Chancellor *Conspired with Adam Newman and forged a diary to get Victor convicted *Arrested for obstruction of justice in the murder of Diane Jenkins, and was never charged *Along with Adam, hid the fact that Stephanie Gayle overdosed and died at his house (Jan 2013) *Punched Nick in the face (Summer 2013) *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Mariah, Lily, Kelly, Summer, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Kevin, Devon, Austin, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). *Punched Adam in the face (Dec 2014) *Withholding the fact that Adam is alive from the authorities (Dec 2014) Maladies and Injuries *Paralyzed after being shot by Patty Williams 1983; ambulatory again after surgery *Testicular cancer scare in 2000; tested negative *Paralyzed after being shot by Patty Williams, and lacerated kidney; regained ability to walk again after months of physical therapy; later had the bullet removed 2012 *Drug abuse of Oxydycone after his back surgery; detoxed 2012 *Went into cardiac arrest and buried under rubble when the ceiling of the Underground collapsed; resuscitated by Victor Newman. Quote(s): (Jack and Sharon are discussing Victor's disappearance) Jack: He's disappeared. Sharon: What? He's disappeared, like you think something bad happened to him? Jack: The Moustache? I doubt it. You could drop a nuclear bomb on Genoa City; only Victor and the cockroaches would survive. (Jack and Phyllis are arguing about Sharon and the DNA test) Jack: And getting even with her was more important than anything...including my feelings? Phyllis: Yes, Yes! And I am sorry that I hurt your feelings. I am sorry that I didn't tell you first, but she needed to feel some pain that is only fair! Jack: And the pain had to be inflicted by you? Phyllis: YEAH, YOU KNOW WHY? CAUSE THAT'S WHO I AM! I race to the edge! I let my anger and my fear just blind me to everything! You know why? Because I do stupid and crazy things, and you of all people should know that! And if you don't well then you tell me who the hell you fell in love with! Jack: I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you and all your stubbornness, and your tense, headstrong, misguided passion. See also *Jack Abbott and Kelly Andrews *Jack Abbott and Phyllis Summers Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Abbott family Category:Suspects of Killing Diane Category:Antagonists Category:Heros Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters Category:1980s